Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort
Disney's Caribbean Beach Resort is a moderate resort at Walt Disney World. It is themed after the beachsides, locales, bright color and flavor of the Caribbean. It is located in the Epcot area of resorts, close to Typhoon Lagoon. Resort Description The Caribbean Beach Resort centers around a Caribbean theme and encircles Barefoot Bay, a 45-acre man-made lake. Buildings are divided into one of six villages named after islands in the Caribbean: Barbados, Martinique, Trinidad North, Trinidad South, Aruba, and Jamaica. Facilities for the resort are located at Old Port Royale, ''a building containing a food court, arcade and two gift shops. The shores of the beaches alongside ''Barefoot Bay include hammocks, volleyball nets and other activities. Caribbean Beach also offers a plethora of water sports at the Marina, where guests watercrafts such as Sea Raycer boats by Sea Ray and a variety of others. Each village has its own swimming pool and some even have their own playground. Room Accomadations The rooms consist mostly of two double beds, a table and chairs, a wardrobe, a hairdryer, a telephone, a bathroom with a shower and bath and toilet, double sinks outside the bathroom, a mini-fridge, a safe, a television, and a chest for shoes. Each room is designed with their respective village's Caribbean style. As of 2008, several hundred of the rooms have a Finding Nemo theme. In 2009, Disney refurbished 384 rooms in the Trinidad village to have a Pirates of the Caribbean theme. Dining Options *'Shutter's at Old Port Royale' - Caribbean Beach's full service restaurant, serving American cuisine with a Caribbean influences. *'Old Port Royale Food Court' - Designed as a busy market street, this food court puts the guest in an outdoor Caribbean port town with six counter-service restaurants offering pizza, hamburgers, pasta, and broiled specialities. *'Montego's Deli' - A deli featuring sandwiches and other quick service items. *'Grab N Go Market' - The bakery serves pastries in the morning hours and then serves fresh fruit and ice cream treats in the afternoon. *'Banana Cabana' - A poolside bar that serves snacks and drinks. Recreation *'Pools' - Six heated pools are located throughout the island villages. The Old Port Royale pool features waterfalls, water slides, and shooting cannons and is the resort's feature pool. *'Beaches' - Several beaches are located around the resort for relaxation and for children to play in the sand. *'Goombay Games Arcade' - High-tech game room with a variety of video and pinball games located in Old Port Royale. *'Parrot Cay' - a full acre playground located in the middle of Barefoot Bay with tropical birds. *'Playgrounds' - located on the white-sand beaches of Barbados, Jamaica, and Trinidad. *'Marina' - watercraft rentals such as pontoon boats, canopy boats, sailboat, pedal boats, and canoes are available on Barefoot Bay. *'Jogging Trail' - a 1.4 mile trail located around Barefoot Bay. *'Volleyball Courts' - volleyball courts located throughout the villages on the beaches. *'Bike Rentals' - bike and surrey rentals are available for rent along the island promenade. References #Official Website External links *Official Website *Hotels.com Review Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Moderate Resorts Category:Hotels Category:Walt Disney World Resort Resorts Category:Disney Hotels